Life After Torment
by Sunken Stars
Summary: After awakening from one-hundred years of torment and overcoming the greatest of evils... could going back to living life normally be so easy?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I wrote this back when I beat Breath of the Wild months ago, I remember wanting to make a collection for one-shots of this pairing but I never did. I suppose I'll write more should inspiration strike, if that happens I'll rename the story and change the summary, but until then enjoy this short little thing. 

* * *

"Well, I'm embarrassed to say…" Zelda said softly, as quietly as she possibly could, pausing only to stare at the steaming hot dish in front of her. She flushed bright red, the color showing stark contrast between her now pale complexion and her golden hair. "It has been over one hundred years since I had a hot meal such as this, I fear that this all seems rather overwhelming to me."

She looked across the table to see her silent knight and recent savior staring at her with eyes full of mirth. His memories had returned fully as he had gazed upon her form after sealing away the Calamity, and she wasn't sure, in that moment, if that was such a good thing.

For one, it meant he recalled exactly how much they meant to one another. For another… Well, it meant he recalled exactly how much they meant to one another.

They were close; so close in fact that they used to tease each other constantly during happier times.

Zelda remembered all the times she laughed at his expense, and right now those were not good memories. They were memories she regretted, though not in any real manner, purely because she was sure he remembered those times too now.

And what with his plate being empty, and hers being full, even still after so long with her just staring at the food suspiciously… It spoke of ill tidings indeed.

"Please do not look at me like that, Link," Zelda said, shivering slightly as she looked away from him and about the stables they were staying at. "It makes me feel odd. And didn't your father ever teach you that you're not supposed to stare at ladies? Let alone royalty…"

They both knew she cared little for her title, and indeed it bore little relevance anymore. Hyrule may have been at peace, at least in some respects, but the kingdom was still in shambles, and no king or queen reigned. Thereby making her title defunct.

"Royalty can eat," Link said bluntly, making Zelda's face light up even brighter.

"Of all the times you choose to speak! Expressions and silence I can handle, but what words you do use you simply use too well!" she replied loudly with a huff, turning her cheek to him and closing her eyes.

Link crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows and smirking slightly. Zelda just turned her cheek further, but opened her eye slightly, giving Link a feeling as if he had seen the expression from her before. Though, he knew he hadn't.

Zelda slowly turned back to him, sighing in defeat and looking back down to her food. The damned dish looked so tasty, and yet… she just couldn't bring herself to eat it.

For whatever reason, it just felt so weird. Over one hundred years with no sustenance whatsoever. Not so much as a single drop of water. And here it was before her. Something she used to see as one of life's pleasures. A hot meal, and a cup of water.

A far cry from perfectly roasted meat and wine for sure, but nothing could hold a candle to the feasts she had had at the castle.

Her expression fell, and Link suddenly thrust his hand over the table, resting it on hers.

"I… It feels so wrong. Just going back to living. Going back to this. I'm so hungry, and yet I can't bring myself to even think about eating the food in front of me. I'm so weak, I could barely stay on the horse on the way here. This water feels so strange going down my throat, I can't help but wonder how the food will feel; and not only that but I just feel so tired, and I'm certain that I couldn't even sleep if I were on Hyrule's most comfortable bed!

"How am I to just pretend as if nothing happened? How am I to return to the world in this state? I'm haunted by a hundred years of torment, of pain, of struggle, and I'm only seventeen. We're still so young, you and I, and we've been through so many terrible things!

"Link… How am I-"

She was silenced as she felt his hand squeeze hers tightly. His grip was firm, as if he were holding onto her hand like he held onto a sword.

He didn't need to say a thing. All it took was one look into his eyes and she understood everything he wanted to convey.

"I, er… I understand. It won't be easy will it?" she asked. He responded with a soft shake of his head. "I see… But you'll be with me from now on, won't you…?"

Silence ruled over the stable, the only sound being the soft, rhythmic beat of the rain starting up outside, hitting the roof as a few other guests rushed inside.

"Always," he replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before the Calamity..._

Zelda pulled back on the bow string almost fearfully, taking a deep breath and calming her nerves. She lined up with the target, just like Link had shown her. Only, this time it was different. Long gone was the bright, colorful target that was just asking to be struck by an arrow, and now she was aiming at a real, live, breathing animal. Something that had life, something that probably had a mate, something that could feel pain.

The deer she was aiming at stuck its head up, sniffing the air and looking around for any potential threat. It didn't see the one crouching in the tall grass, only 30 meters away.

She closed her eyes and lowered the bow regretfully, though in the back of her mind she was more thankful for her cowardice than anything. "I can't do it, Link," she whispered to her companion as he snuck up beside her. "I just imagine myself in the place of that poor creature. It's unbearable to think, in just a split second that deer's life will end and it will be by my hand." She held the bow up, trying to do as Link instructed and not view it as a weapon, but rather a tool for survival. "You've always given me great advice, but I fear I am unable to do this one thing."

Link placed a hand on her shoulder and looked firmly into her eyes, nodding with an understanding smile. But, there was something in them that made Zelda want to do better. She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't just a helpless princess that needed her knight to protect her all the time. And though she highly doubted he saw her like that at all, a fire lit inside of her, and she looked back to the bow.

"Perhaps just one more try, and if I cannot summon up the courage to do it, you will have to hunt for our next meal yourself." Link nodded in response, more than okay with that. Zelda pulled up the bow once more, nocking the arrow and taking aim before pulling the string back firmly. All of her archery lessons were more for amusement and sport than anything else. It was by her own request that Link teach her to put her skills to more practical use. She had _asked_ for this. She _needed_ to do it. If only to prove to herself.

She took a deep breath, holding steady as she aimed straight where Link had instructed her, right where the deer's heart was. She let loose the arrow, and it whizzed through the air, hitting a tree trunk behind the deer with a satisfying thunk. The deer quickly snapped to attention and ran. Link turned to look at Zelda, finding it odd that she missed the shot at all with how accurate she usually was. His expression immediately turned from puzzled to comforting.

She had missed on purpose, her eyes wet as she stared at the spot where the deer previously was. "I suppose… I'm just not cut out for this." Link firmly shook her by the shoulder, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it, and he pulled her up and offered her a supportive hug, one she accepted quite happily. "Back to camp, I suppose…"

* * *

 _Present Day..._

Link awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sticks breaking under the weight of small animals, quickly grabbing his bow and quiver with an alertness that was almost unnatural in anyone who had just woken up. He slid out from under his blanket and out of the makeshift tent that he and Zelda had constructed the night before.

He threw the bow over his shoulder and put on the belt that the quiver was attached to, noticing immediately how light it was compared to when they set up camp. He knew he didn't really have time to think about it, however, as he noticed in that moment that Zelda was nowhere to be seen. She had been sleeping at his side, but now the tent was entirely empty, save for the blankets haphazardly thrown around, and she was nowhere around the campsite.

He felt panic strike through him, but he paused, taking a breath and choosing not to get so worked up. She had fought off the Calamity for a hundred years. She was more than capable of handling herself, and more than likely she was just on a morning stroll.

His suspicions were confirmed as he went to check on his traps, hoping that his efforts netted them some breakfast, or even better, breakfast and some excess meat and furs to sell in Kakariko. She was perched in the tree that Link had been using to hunt before they went to sleep. He turned his head in confusion, wondering what she was doing up there.

Until he noticed the bow, and the few arrows that were sitting beside her. It was a spare one that he always kept just in case the one he was using broke.

She was trying again, after so many years… He watched as the sun rose up in the distance behind her; her angelic, blond hair, covered in twigs and leaves and soiled by a bit of dirt, shining in the light of early morning. She no longer looked so royal, but she was still gorgeous. Especially under such beautiful lighting.

He watched as she nocked an arrow, and took aim. His eyes trailed from the tip of the arrow to her target, a large deer, perhaps the largest Link had ever seen in his life. Its horns were large enough to pose as a warning, he was clearly a buck that had experience and had lived for a long time.

He crouched, trying to help by being as silent as possible. And after a few minutes of just watching her hold the arrow in place with a hard to read expression on her face, she finally let it loose, and it hit its mark perfectly. The deer gave a cry, and fell dead upon the ground. A clean shot, straight to the heart.

Link quickly ran up to the tree, and upon hearing his excited footsteps, Zelda turned to look down at him, climbing down from the tree one branch at a time. "Breakfast…" she mumbled. "But I'm afraid that, well, you'll have to do all the dirty work. I don't think I'm ready for something like that just yet," she said, handing him a dagger that bore the royal families insignia. "Goddess, that felt…" she sighed, straightening her back. "Liberating, I think. But, there's also this feeling I can't describe. I feel bad for what I've done, yes, but also very satisfied for earning my meal. Let's just make sure that none of that poor beast goes to waste, yes?"

Link nodded, unsheathing the dagger and running up to the downed buck. Zelda made her way back to camp, unable to bear witness to what she knew was going to happen next.


End file.
